


Đội 7

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kakashi's Nindo, Protectiveness, Team, Vignette
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Kakashi muốn túm lấy tụi nhóc con bé xíu ấy và bọc tất cả chúng trong chăn ấm, thả chúng ở một chỗ nào đó mềm mại và bông xù, gọi đàn chó của anh đến canh gác chúng và ngồi lên chúng và giữ chúng ở đó. Rồi sau đó anh có thể thư giãn, ngồi đọc quyển sách yêu quý của mình và lắng nghe những lời nguyền rủa và kêu la sáng tạo nhất mà những học trò nhỏ dễ thương của anh có thể nghĩ ra.One-shot. Bởi vì Hải Ba Quốc đáng ra đã là quá đủ cho một tiếng chuông cảnh tỉnh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240387) by [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness). 



Kakashi cũng không hẳn là đã tình nguyện trở thành một jounin sensei. Anh đã đánh trượt tất cả những đội genin được giao cho anh phụ trách, cho đến khi, cuối cùng, anh cũng đồng ý cho một đội vượt qua bài kiểm tra của mình (vì có một thứ gì đó ở ba đứa nhóc này).

Tụi nhỏ là những đứa trẻ ngoan, nhưng vẫn chỉ là những đứa trẻ. Cô bé tóc hồng rất giỏi lý thuyết nhưng lại không biết cách áp dụng vào thực tế, chưa kể đến việc còn có một chút fangirl, dù đôi khi chuyện ấy cũng khá thú vị. Cậu nhóc Uchiha thì quá kiêu ngạo, là một kẻ cô độc, và luôn luôn giận dữ. Đôi lúc, Kakashi nhìn thấy bản thân mình trong cậu bé này, con người của anh trước khi gặp Obito - phần con người mà anh căm ghét nhất. Và rồi còn có con trai của sensei. Ồn ào, xấc xược, ngu ngốc, mặc cái bộ đồ màu cam chói mắt và luôn cố gắng giành giật sự chú ý của người khác. Và việc chỉ nhìn lướt qua và thấy một cậu nhóc to mồm không có chút hi vọng dễ dàng hơn, dễ dàng hơn rất nhiều việc thực sự chú ý đến tia quyết tâm ánh lên trong đôi mắt màu trời ấy (đôi mắt của Minato).

Vậy nên anh đến muộn hơn giờ hẹn vài tiếng, và tự nhủ rằng sẽ tốt hơn cho tụi nhóc con nếu để chúng ở đó một mình một lúc. Và anh dạy chúng một vài điều và nhận mấy nhiệm vụ cấp D dở tệ, mỉm cười bằng mắt trước những câu cự nự và than vãn. Và rồi anh dần chán nản và quyết định nhượng bộ và đồng ý cho tụi nhóc một nhiệm vụ cấp C, bởi tại cái quái gì mà lại không chứ? Để xem xem chúng sẽ là thế nào nào.

Vì dù Kakashi không phải một tên khoác lác, nhưng anh là một trong số nhưng shinobi cấp cao nhất trong làng. Xuất hiện trong sách Bingo của tất cả các quốc gia với cái tên Ninja sao chép hay Sharingan Kakashi với một số lượng cảnh báo đáng kể đi kèm, vì anh đã chứng minh bản thân hoàn toàn xứng đáng với danh tiếng rất nhiều lần. Có thể trong làng mọi người chỉ coi anh là một tên biến thái lười biếng, nhưng ở thế giới bên ngoài, kẻ thù nhắc đến tên anh với sự kính trọng đầy thù ghét (hay chỉ đơn giản là nỗi khiếp sợ).

Vậy nên khi hai anh em chuunin của Kiri xuất hiện và anh nhận thấy những dấu hiệu đầu tiên cảnh báo nhiệm vụ này không dễ dàng như dự đoán, anh cũng không quá lo lắng. Thằng nhóc tóc vàng lại có ánh mắt ấy và làm một bài diễn thuyết ngu ngốc, mặc cho sự sướt mướt của nó, gợi nhớ cho anh quá nhiều đến người đàn ông anh kính trọng (và yêu mến) hơn tất cả mọi người. Và Kakashi muốn thấy nhiều hơn nữa, nhưng cùng lúc lại không bao giờ muốn thấy nó một lần nào nữa (vì nó có cái gì đó khiến anh rất đau, những cũng lại khiến anh thấy vô cùng tự hào). Anh không chắc lí do nào đã khiến anh quyết định đi tiếp, là vì anh muốn thấy Naruto đứng dậy vượt qua nghịch cảnh, hay là vì anh muốn thấy lòng dũng cảm ấy bị vùi lấp mất.

Nhưng dù thế nào cũng chẳng quan trọng. Họ đã đi tiếp.

Và rồi bất chợt, Hatake Kakashi thấy mình bị áp đảo.

Bị nhốt trong thủy ngục, anh không còn giữ được thái độ xa cách và sự kiêu ngạo của mình nữa. Vì lần đầu tiên trong một khoảng thời gian dài anh không chỉ cảm thấy e dè mà là thực sự, thực sự rất sợ hãi.

Anh đã bị bắt.

Và anh sẽ phải đứng nhìn tụi nhóc kia (tụi nhóc của anh) bị giết chết ngay trước mắt anh.

Vì anh đã thất bại. Lại một lần nữa.

Anh đã thất bại và khiến cả đội của anh phải chết (những đứa trẻ ấy đã nhìn anh bằng cái cách mà anh vẫn nhìn Minato-sensei) và thứ duy nhất anh có thể làm là hi vọng với tất cả những gì anh có rằng có lẽ, có lẽ chúng sẽ bỏ chạy, sống sót, vì anh không thể chịu đựng nổi việc đánh mất những người đồng đội của mình một lần nữa và nếu như chúng không chạy. Nếu như chúng bị giết và bằng cách nào đó, bằng cách nào đó anh trốn thoát khỏi thủy ngục, anh thậm chí còn không chắc mình sẽ nổi giận, nổi giận và tự tay giết chết tên khốn kiếp kia, hay chỉ đứng đó và để mọi chuyện kết thúc (làm ơn hãy để mọi chuyện kết thúc đi).

Và chúng không bỏ chạy. Thậm chí cả Sakura nhỏ bé đang run sợ cũng quyết tâm ở lại, vì thứ chết tiệt duy nhất anh chịu nghiêm túc dạy chúng là không bao giờ được bỏ rơi một người đồng đội lại phía sau.

Lỗi của anh.

Và rồi Naruto, Naruto ngu ngốc, xấc xược, nghĩ ra một kế hoạch thật sự. Và Sasuke, Sasuke kiêu ngạo, cô độc, kết hợp với nó một cách hoàn hảo. Và hai thằng nhóc chết tiệt ấy đã giải thoát cho anh.

Vì vậy nên anh giấu đi tất cả những cảm xúc trước đó (hoảng loạn, tội lỗi, đau đớn, tức giận, tuyệt vọng, vô dụng, sợ hãi tột cùng) phía sau chiếc mặt nạ và dốc hết sức lực bởi anh phải đưa lũ trẻ của anh ra khỏi đây, phải giữ cho chúng an toàn.

Anh không cho phép bản thân mình gục ngã tới khi chắc chắn rằng Zabuza sẽ không thể làm đau chúng được nữa.

Sau khi tỉnh dậy anh đã nghiêm túc suy nghĩ về việc rút lui, để mặc Hải Ba Quốc với những vấn đề của họ, bỏ mặc nhiệm vụ, anh sẽ không để đội của mình bị giết (không như vậy nữa, không một lần nào nữa).

Nhưng tình trạng của anh không cho phép anh bỏ đi. Tình trạng của anh không cho phép anh đi bất kì nơi nào hết. Không thể tới khi anh lấy lại được sức mạnh của mình. Và Zabuza cũng phải cần ít nhất một tuần để hồi phục. Anh có thời gian.

Vậy nên họ ở lại. Và Kakashi muốn túm lấy tụi nhóc con bé xíu ấy và bọc tất cả chúng trong chăn ấm, thả chúng ở một chỗ nào đó mềm mại và bông xù, gọi đàn chó của anh đến canh gác chúng và ngồi lên chúng và giữ chúng ở đó. Rồi sau đó anh có thể ngồi trên bệ cửa sổ, hay căn phòng kế bên, đọc quyển sách yêu quý của mình và lắng nghe những lời nguyền rủa và kêu la sáng tạo nhất mà những học trò nhỏ dễ thương của anh có thể nghĩ ra.

Nhưng thay vào đó anh lại dạy chúng cách sử dụng chakra để đi trên cây.

Và một phần của anh (một phần lớn) vẫn muốn rời đi, nhưng anh đầu tiên và trước hết vẫn luôn là một shinobi và nguy hiểm vốn chính là cuộc sống của họ và tụi nhỏ kia (tụi nhỏ của anh) là những đứa trẻ ngoan.

Naruto vẫn luôn ồn ào và cứng đầu tới ngu ngốc, nhưng thằng bé có một trái tim còn lớn hơn cái miệng nó và nó đã hứa với cậu bé con kia rằng nó nhất định sẽ trở thành một anh hùng. Quyết tâm chứng tỏ bản thân gộp vào với mong muốn thay đổi nhưng khó khăn đang bao trùm lấy Hải Ba Quốc (thay đổi thế giới) là một thứ mà Kakashi không bao giờ muốn nhìn thấy nó biến mất (bị vùi lấp), mặc cho nó có không phù hợp với cuộc sống của một shinobi đến thế nào.

Và Sasuke vẫn lườm xéo Naruto, nhìn Sakura ghen tị khi cô nhóc thực hiện xong bài tập luyện nhanh hơn nó rất nhiều, nhưng Kakashi vẫn nhớ cậu nhóc này có thể gạt sự ganh đua ấy sang một bên khi cần thiết (nếu không thì đội của anh có lẽ đã chết chết chết) và anh mỉm cười và để lũ nhóc ở lại đó vì chính sự ganh đua ấy là thứ khiến chúng muốn trở nên tốt hơn, trở nên mạnh hơn nhanh hơn nữa (chúng sẽ cần đến sức mạnh ấy vì chúng là shinobi và đây là cuộc sống của chúng).

Và rồi còn có Sakura, người cuối cùng cũng giành được lợi thế hơn so với hai cậu bạn trong một trường hợp ở đời thực. Sakura, không lớn tiếng tuyên bố hay đặt ra những mục tiêu bất khả thi cho bản thân, không tập luyện tới kiệt sức với lòng quyết tâm hướng đến một mục đích duy nhất. Thay vào đó cô bé trò chuyện với Tsunami, giúp chị đi mua thức ăn và nhìn thấy, nhiều hơn hai cậu nhóc kia, trong Hải Ba Quốc ngập tràn những con người tuyệt vọng và đói khát và không nhìn thấy tương lai.

Và trong khi Naruto la hét về việc trở thành một người hùng và giải cứu Hải Ba Quốc, Sasuke mỉm cười tự mãn vì nó mong muốn một trận chiến và một cơ hội để chứng tỏ mình như thằng nhóc tóc vàng kia, thì Sakura, Sakura nhỏ bé nhút nhát chẳng hề thích phải chiến đấu một chút nào, đưa đôi mắt dịu dàng, cảm thông lên nhìn anh và nói chúng ta phải giúp những người này.

Bằng một cách nào đó, thời gian cứ thế trôi bẵng đi, và quyết định trong vô thức, họ lại một lần nữa đối mặt với kẻ thù trước đó (bởi vì Kakashi luôn luôn đến muộn và trong một khoảnh khắc anh đã tưởng rằng mình đã đến quá muộn, quá muộn để cứu Sasuke, và có lẽ anh cũng đã mất Naruto, đánh mất nó cho ngọn lửa đỏ hung tàn kia, cho con quỷ cũng đã cướp đi Minato-sensei) nhưng họ đã chiến thắng, họ đã sống sót, và kẻ thù của họ (nhưng thật ra, Gatou mới là kẻ địch) đã chết.

Sự thật về cuộc sống của một shinobi, như anh đã nói với cả đội của mình. Những thứ công cụ, nhưng kẻ giết người và cái chết bất kì lúc nào.

Nhưng Naruto từ chối chấp nhận sự thật này, và ngọn lửa bùng lên trong đôi mắt nó không phải ngọn lửa đỏ ngập trong giận dữ và thù hận và căm ghét, mà là ngọn lửa xanh, xanh, sinh ra từ tình yêu và hi vọng và quyết tâm - là Hỏa Chí đã từng rực cháy trong lòng cha mẹ anh và trong một khoảnh khắc Kakashi tin. Tin như anh đã từng tin vào Minato và Kushina, những người đã cứu vớt lấy anh khi sự đau buồn và mặc cảm với Obito và cái tăm tối của ANBU đang nhấn chìm anh từ bên trong.

Khi họ cuối cùng cũng tới được cánh cổng của Konoha, các thành viên Đội 7 đều đã lành lặn và nguyên vẹn và được những người xây cầu và người dân của Hải Ba Quốc vui vẻ từ biệt, Kakashi đã gần như muốn quên đi tất cả và tiếp tục như thể chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra (bởi vì anh rất giỏi làm chuyện ấy, giỏi giả vờ và sống bên trong một chiếc mặt nạ).

Nhưng anh biết Sakura vẫn gặp ác mộng về việc phải đứng đó mà chẳng thể làm gì nhìn anh chết chìm hay Sasuke bị những cây senbon vấy máu đâm nát, hay Naruto bị ngọn lửa đỏ dữ tợn nuốt chửng và thiêu cháy. Anh biết rằng Sasuke vẫn đang phân vân đứng trên ranh giới giữa thù ghét và tình bạn, giữa căm hận và che chở và rằng Naruto đã lớn lên không chỉ như một đứa trẻ mồ côi, mà còn là một kẻ bị khinh ghét và gạt sang một bên như rác rưởi.

Tụi nhỏ của anh, lũ nhóc con của anh, đội của anh.

Và anh không thể, sẽ không để chúng thất vọng một lần nào nữa.

Bởi vì nếu như có thứ gì mà Kakashi trân trọng, gìn giữ, bảo vệ, thì thứ đó đã được anh coi là của riêng mình.

Và cuộc sống sẽ không bao giờ giống như trước đây được nữa.

Và lũ nhóc con kia. Đội genin bé xíu đáng yêu của anh - chúng sẽ không biết trước được chuyện gì sắp xảy đến với chúng. Nếu có điều gì anh sẽ dạy cho tụi nhỏ của anh (đội của anh), thì điều đó là nếu chúng đã quyết định sẽ cứng đầu và không chịu nghe lời anh khi anh bảo chúng bỏ anh lại, thì chết tiệt chứ, anh nhất định sẽ đảm bảo rằng ba đứa nó cùng nhau sẽ đủ mạnh mẽ để hỗ trợ anh.

Mấy đứa đã lựa chọn rồi, các genin bé xíu đáng yêu của sensei. Đội 7 không bỏ rơi ai lại phía sau. Quyết định vậy đi.

Nếu như nụ cười mỉm bằng mắt của anh có chút thích thú tàn ác, thì tụi nhóc của anh cũng đủ kinh hãi rồi.

Bởi vì buổi sáng đầu tiên sau khi trở về Konoha, Hatake Kakashi đến sớm hơn giờ hẹn năm phút.


End file.
